MIT provides a superb intellectual environment for the comparative veterinary scientist embarking on a career in biomedical research. MIT is recognized internationally for its excellence in both undergraduate and graduate biomedical science education. Capitalizing on these resources, DCM began training veterinarians in laboratory animal medicine in 1982 and has been a recipient of an NIH training grant for the past 24 years. We recognized the urgent need to provide the biomedical research community properly trained veterinarians, particularly those who can effectively work in research and academia. To date, of 48 postdoctoral fellows trained by DCM, all but one are employed in academic or research and development units. The purpose of this proposal is to seek funds to continue postdoctoral training of six veterinary scientists for careers in biomedical research. This will be accomplished in part by providing 1) a strong emphasis in the development of research skills needed for veterinary scientists pursuing a research career, 2) a core curriculum of graduate courses in biomedical sciences, and 3) an intellectual and simulating setting for research in the biomedical sciences. The six postdoctoral trainees will hold DVM degrees and some may have additional advanced degrees as well. The program will consist of three years of in-depth research training with an option to pursue an advanced degree. Participants in the training will include professional and technical personnel within the Division f Comparative Medicine and the Department of Biological Engineering. Two other academic units - the Harvard Medical School and Tufts School of Veterinary Medicine will also be involved. MIT faculty will contribute to the core course work; training in research will be provided with established investigators at MIT and other designated research laboratories at Harvard and Tufts. Research training will emphasize formulation of a significant research project, its design and implementation, critical reviews of pertinent scientific literature, data analysis and statistial evaluation, formal presentation of data at national and international meetings and publications of research in peer reviewed journals. Funds are also requested to support six summer veterinary fellows; these stipends will be used to introduce motivated, bright veterinary students to the field of biomedical research. These students will spend a summer in the same research environment in which our postdoctoral fellows conduct their research.